dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Awakening
The Awakening, also sometimes referred to as It's A Big Scary World Out There, is the common mission first encountered by all characters beginning the game. Brainiac has been gathering new heroes and villains in order to harvest their exobyte data. As one of these captives, players break free from containment to find themselves on a Brainiac Harvester Ship, and must fight their way to freedom. If the player logs out during the mission, they would be returned to the first chamber. Background Escaping one of the containment holds in a Brainiac Harvester Ship, players must fight their way to safety with the aid of Oracle or The Calculator. Along the way, it is revealed that the ship contains an invasion force awaiting deployment; players must disable its weapons and destroy the ship before completing their escape. Destroy all four glowing yellow generators, and the Brainiac Ship Guardian would attack. When a purple aura appears around it (the player would receive a warning), immediately flee to the other end of the area to avoid the attack (or simply block the attack), and go back to attack immediately to take advantage of its recharging. After defeating it, Superman/Lex Luthor (depending on alignment) would teleport in and Brainiac would send in waves of robots. Players need not get involved - Superman/Lex Luthor is more than a match for them. It should be noted that if the player is knocked out at the same time the Guardian is destroyed, do NOT click Esc to flee - wait till Superman/Lex Luthor destroys all robots, and then click Esc so you could simply talk to continue. Summary "Fight free of Brainiac's Harvester ship by following {Oracle/The Calculator}'s instructions." Objectives * Escape from Brainiac Harvester Ship ** Defeat Guard ** Defeat All Guards (0/5) ** Defeat Overseer ** Escape using Transport Tube (505 xp) ** Get Past Patrols ** Escape through Transport Tube ** Hack the controls to ambush Brainiac Overseers ** Defeat Security (1333 xp) ** Defeat Overseer patrol (0/5) ** Enter the Control Room ** Destroy Power Couplings (0/4) ** Defeat the Guardian ** Fight alongside {Superman/Lex Luthor} ** Speak to {Superman/Lex Luthor} ** Exit via Teleporter Non-Player Characters Rewards * Mask of the Victor via mail message * 31 Cash * Headline: It's a Big, Scary World Out There Placed Items A number of specific items are placed throughout this mission, their location fixed in a way that all will be acquired by a character during the mission's normal completion. * Laminated Sythium Gauntlets * Plated Sythium Shirt * ServitorTech Boots * Subjugator's Waistguard * Synthium-Thread Cape Mail Messages Upon completion of this mission, players receive a message from Oracle or Calculator, accessible from any Mail Terminal. Heroes: Villains: Gallery File:Brainiac_army.png|The army of robots aboard Brainiac's ship. File:Overseer_arrival.png|An Overseer arrives. File:Shielded_ship_guardian.png|The Ship Guardian cannot be attacked while shielded. File:Brainiac_ship_destroyed.png|The gun falls off the ship. File:The_Awakening_Superman.png|Superman arrives. File:The_Awakening_teleporter.png|The way out! Category:Missions Category:Missions/Level 1 Category:Missions/Level 2 Category:Missions/Level 3 Category:Hero Missions Category:Hero Missions/Level 1 Category:Hero Missions/Level 2 Category:Hero Missions/Level 3 Category:Villain Missions Category:Villain Missions/Level 1 Category:Villain Missions/Level 2 Category:Villain Missions/Level 3